Derek's christmas gift
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Stiles s'était dit que de faire le Père Noël Secret serait un bon moyen pour la meute de passer leur premier Noël ensemble. Un bon moyen de les rapprocher. Il avait oublié de prendre en considération le fait que ses compagnons de meute étaient une bande de petits cons sournois.


**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle trad sur le thème de Noël. Oui je sais on est en mai mais… j'adore Noël c'est ma fête préférée.**

 **Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop si vous allez aimer cette fiction mais bon je me lance. Et puis je l'ai trouvée tellement drôle donc… je croise les doigts.**

 **Bien évidemment cette histoire appartient à snb123 qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.**

 **Pairings : Sterek, Scallison, Jackson/Lydia, Boyd/Erica**

 **Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à snb123.**

 **J'ai aussi décidé de dédier cet OS à t-choupi qui m'a dit dans ma précédente trad que malgré qu'Erica ne soit pas son personnage préféré, elle l'avait adorée dans Soul-mark. J'espère donc que cette trad te plaira étant donné qu'Erica joue un grand rôle dans cet OS.**

* * *

Stiles s'était dit que de faire le Père Noël Secret (1) serait un bon moyen pour la meute de passer leur premier Noël ensemble. Un bon moyen de les rapprocher.

Il avait oublié de prendre en considération le fait que ses compagnons de meute étaient une bande de petits cons sournois. (2)

* * *

« Alors je pense qu'on devrait faire le Père Noël Secret »

La brillante idée de Stiles se heurta à un silence glacial de la part d'un mur de loups garous empilés sur et autour du canapé du salon de la maison presque entièrement rénovée des Hale. Derek avait les sourcils haussés, Jackson grognait avec dérision, Lydia et Erica n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter et Isaac et Boyd semblaient s'ennuyer. Seuls Scott et Allison semblaient passablement intéressés.

« Allez les gars, ça sera marrant, je vous le promets ! » Stiles ne pleurnichait absolument pas « Ca pourrait être, genre, une sorte de rapprochement »

Les sourcils de Derek se haussèrent bien haut sur son front, Jackson leva les yeux au ciel, Lydia et Erica continuaient de chuchoter et Isaac s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Boyd. Allison, merci Seigneur, fixa Scott qui se racla la gorge.

« Je crois qu'on devrait le faire » dit Scott « Ca serait un bon moyen de se rapprocher en tant que meute »

Erica sembla enfin s'intéresser à la conversation « Très bien » soupira-t-elle « je suis d'accord pour qu'on le fasse si on arrête de parler de rapprochement »

Stiles jubila intérieurement, trois sur cinq, au suivant.

« Je suppose que qu'on pourrait essayer » dit Lydia tout en admirant ses ongles. Personne ne loupa le petit coup de pied que Lydia envoya dans le tibia de Jackson. Il siffla de douleur mais acquiesça.

« Ok » Boyd, le garou des courtes phrases, était d'accord.

Erica gifla l'arrière de la tête d'Isaac. Il sursauta et se tourna pour riposter mais s'arrêta quand il vit le regard que Stiles lui jetait.

« De quoi on parlait ? »

« Père Noël Secret… » dit courtement Stiles.

« Oui bien sûr » acquiesça Isaac.

Huit paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Derek. Bien que la meute s'en remettait à Stiles qui avait plus ou moins le rôle de 'mère de meute' quand il s'agissait de courses, de lessive et de devoirs (3) Derek était toujours l'alpha et son opinion comptait beaucoup.

Derek semblait coincé, comme s'il voulait tout faire sauf décider si sa meute devrait faire un Père Noël Secret. Il y eût un moment de tension, la meute retint son souffle jusqu'à que le visage de Derek ne se détende.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va piocher les noms ? » demanda finalement Derek.

Stiles cria de joie puis sortit une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste « J'ai déjà tout réglé »

« Bien sûr que oui » marmonna Derek.

« Arrête de faire ton Sourwolf ! » (4) sourit Stiles « Les noms de tout le monde sont dans l'enveloppe. Faites la passer et si vous piochez votre nom alors remettez le dans l'enveloppe et piochez en un autre »

Stiles piocha un bout de papier le premier puis fit passer l'enveloppe à Derek. L'adolescent déplia le bout de papier où était écrit 'Isaac'. Stiles sourit, ça serait facile pour lui. Il leva les yeux pour observer la réaction des autres. Certains souriaient, d'autres semblaient peu intéressés.

Erica eût l'enveloppe en dernière. Elle déplia le papier et renifla. Puis elle fixa Stiles et sourit diaboliquement.

Cela aurait dû être son premier indice.

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, après les cours, Stiles grimpa dans sa Jeep et faillit hurler quand il vit Erica assise dans le siège passager.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit Stiles en moulinant des bras avant de jeter son sac sur la banquette arrière.

« Je dois aller au centre commercial » dit Erica en balançant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais t'y emmener ? » rétorqua Stiles.

« Parce que je sais que tu y vas » sourit Erica alors que Stiles semblait perplexe « Stiles, chéri, tu dois vraiment te rappeler que la plupart de tes amis ont une super audition »

« Tu sais » dit Stiles en démarrant la Jeep « C'est vraiment nul d'espionner les gens comme ça »

« On s'en fout » répondit Erica, effrayante « Allons-y »

Il y eût un blanc pendant un moment avant qu'Erica ne dise « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas acheter à Isaac pour Noël ? »

« Et merde »

Ils se séparèrent après être passé au centre commercial. Stiles était allé à la machine qui permettait de faire développer ses photos et Erica était partie Dieu sait où.

Stiles avait réussi à prendre discrètement quelques photos de la meute (des moments pris sur le fait, tels que les entrainements, à l'école et les sorties) et il comptait faire un album photo pour Isaac. Stiles avait passé un grand moment à regarder les photos de sa clé USB, sélectionnant celles qui, selon lui, devraient plaire à Isaac.

Il s'arrêta quand il vit la seule et unique photo qu'il avait pût prendre de la meute avec l'accord de celle-ci.

C'était l'été dernier et ils rénovaient la maison de Derek. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir. Stiles avait rassemblé tout le monde devant la maison, avait mis le retardateur sur son appareil et avait accourut pour s'asseoir auprès de Derek. Il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de l'alpha juste avant que la photo ne soit prise.

Stiles sourit en regardant la photo. Tout le monde semblait relaxé et heureux.

Scott était assis sur le sol avec Allison sur ses genoux. Erica, Isaac et Boyd étaient accroupit derrière eux, les bras autour de la taille et des épaules. Jackson et Lydia étaient debout derrière Boyd et Jackson avait ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Derek et Stiles étaient derrière Isaac et Erica et Stiles avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Derek.

Tout les loups garous avaient réussit à ne pas illuminer la photo avec leur yeux.

Scott avait le visage enfoncé dans les cheveux d'Allison. Isaac et Erica riaient, leurs yeux étaient donc fermés. Boyd avait tourné la tête et fixait Erica. Jackson s'était tourné et embrassait Lydia sur la joue. Et Derek… huh, Stiles ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Stiles avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur cette photo, son bras autour des épaules de Derek. Et l'alpha avait le visage tourné vers lui, il fixait Stiles d'un visage doux, presque tendre. Intéressant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » dit une voix dans son oreille.

« Oh mon Dieu » glapit Stiles. Il se retourna pour voir Erica penchée au dessus de son épaule « Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ? »

Erica l'ignora et regarda la photo « J'adore celle là » dit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Moi aussi » affirma Stiles en se retournant vers son écran. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur la souris puis se retourna pour faire face à Erica tandis que la photo s'imprimait.

« Donc tu as pût acheter tout ce qui te fallait ? »

« Ouep » dit-elle en montrant plusieurs mètres d'un épais ruban rouge.

« Donc tu as déjà le cadeau ? »

« On peut dire ça. J'ai juste besoin de l'emballer »

Stiles la fixa, confus « Mais c'est juste un ruban, il n'y a pas de papier cadeau »

« Oh je le sais » répondit Erica en souriant narquoisement.

Cela aurait dû être son deuxième indice.

* * *

Ils avaient décidé de faire leur fête le 25 décembre au soir comme ça tout le monde aurait eu le temps de passer la journée avec sa famille respective.

La meute se montra à la maison des Hale vers 18h, posant leurs cadeaux respectifs sous le sapin qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt dans la semaine. Ils trainèrent dans le salon un moment, discutant et buvant du chocolat chaud. Au bout d'une heure, chacun s'agita. Ils voulaient tous ouvrir leur cadeau.

« Donc » commença Scott « Comment ça marche ? »

« Je commence » expliqua Stiles « J'offre mon cadeau et celui à qui j'ai donné mon cadeau va offrir le sien »

Stiles se leva et prit l'album qu'il avait emballé plus tôt dans la journée. Il se dirigea vers Isaac et dit « Joyeux Noël »

Isaac sourit et prit le cadeau. Stiles se rassit près de Derek.

Isaac déchira le papier cadeau et observa la couverture de l'album Stiles y avait mis la photo de groupe. Isaac ouvrit l'album et passa ses doigts sur toutes les photos, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, il se tourna vers Stiles, les yeux brillants, et chuchota « Merci »

Stiles sourit en retour, se sentant ému. Il sentit Derek lui donner un petit coup d'épaule et se tourna pour voir l'alpha lui faire un petit sourire. Stiles se relaxa contre l'épaule de Derek, il était heureux et ça lui mettait du baume au cœur de voir la meute ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Isaac offrit à Jackson une nouvelle paire de gants de crosse.

Jackson fit un sourire narquois en voyant un Scott rougissant qui ouvrait une boite de préservatifs.

Scott offrit à Lydia une belle écharpe.

Lydia offrit à Allison une copie intégrale du Bestiaire relié en cuir. (Stiles allait certainement l'emprunter)

Allison offrit à Stiles une peluche de loup. Stiles sourit et se blottit contre le jouet.

Tous le monde rit quand Derek offrit à Boyd une nouvelle veste en cuir.

Erica embrassa Boyd après lui avoir offert à un bracelet en argent avec une breloque en forme de loup. (5)

« Alors, Derek » dit Erica après s'être décrochée de Boyd « Bien évidemment, je t'ai pioché »

« Bien évidemment » répondit Derek.

Erica sourit et se tourna vers Stiles « Hey Stiles viens m'aider à chercher le cadeau de Derek »

« Hum » dit Stiles « Ok »

Stiles remarqua le sourire qu'Erica envoya à Isaac. Il vit aussi le clin d'œil qu'Isaac lui renvoya.

Cela aurait dû être son troisième indice.

* * *

« Non. Absolument pas ! » Stiles était certain que sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi perçante.

« Stiles » soupira Erica « C'est non négociable »

« Bien sûr que c'est négociable » s'agita Stiles « Surtout quand ça implique de me ligoter et de me jeter au loup. Littéralement ! »

« Il t'aime bien Stiles » dit Erica « Et tu l'aimes bien donc je vois pas où est le problème »

Stiles bafouilla « Je ne l'aime pas ! J'veux dire, je l'aime bien mais pas comme ça. Vraiment, pas comme ça. Et il ne m'aime pas »

Erica leva les yeux au ciel « Mon Dieu, tu es vraiment stupide des fois. Tu as remarqué comment il te regardait dans sur la photo »

« Ouais et alors ? »

« Stiles ! Derek te regarde comme ça tout le temps. Tu es juste trop dans la lune pour t'en rendre compte »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Stiles plein d'espoir.

« Oui ! Et tout le monde sait ce que tu ressens pour lui. Y'a qu'un idiot ou peut-être Jackson qui peut ne pas remarquer la façon dont tu regardes Derek : avec envie »

« Je le regarde pas avec envie » marmonna Stiles les joues rouges.

Erica renifla « Si tu le regardes avec envie. Et ton cœur bat plus vite et tes joues deviennent toutes rouges. C'est vraiment adorable. Mais ça doit cesser. Vous nous rendez tous fous »

« Ok j'ai saisi » dit Stiles « Mais je pourrais juste sortir d'ici et lui parler comme une personne normale. J'ai pas besoin de ça »

« Oh mais si tu as besoin de ça. C'est Noël et tu es mon cadeau pour lui » répliqua Erica en s'approchant de lui un ruban rouge à la main.

« Mais ok, non » dit Stiles en reculant « Ecoute, tu peux m'attacher mais je garde mes fringues »

Erica sourit diaboliquement « Enlève au moins le tee shirt et le pantalon »

Stiles grimaça « Je te jure Erica, si les autres ne sont pas parti comme tu me l'as promis, je te tue »

« Fais-moi confiance. Isaac les a fait partir. Il n'y aura que Derek qui t'attendra. Maintenant déshabille toi »

« Je te déteste » dit Stiles en enlevant son tee shirt.

« Tu me remercieras bien assez tôt »

* * *

Stiles détestait vraiment sa vie maintenant. Sérieusement. Il devrait arrêter de laisser les gens le mettre dans la merde.

Ses poignets étaient attachés dans son dos et ses chevilles étaient liées. Erica avait même noué un gros ruban autour de sa taille. C'était pas trop serré mais il ne pouvait pas trop bouger non plus.

Il était en ce moment même porté tel une mariée par une fille qu'il haïssait un peu plus chaque seconde. Et à moitié nu en plus de ça « Je te déteste » essaya-t-il de dire mais le ruban noué autour de sa bouche l'empêchait de parler.

Erica se contenta de rire. Assez rapidement (pour son plus grand malheur), ils entrèrent dans le salon. Au moins les autres étaient partis, comme Erica l'avait promis.

Derek leur tournait le dos et faisait face sapin. Erica entra dans la pièce et jeta Stiles sur le canapé.

Erica se racla la gorge et dit « Joyeux Noël Derek »

Derek se retourna et écarquilla tout de suite des yeux quand il vit Stiles. Ses joues devinrent roses.

« Profite de ton cadeau » dit-elle en reculant jusqu'à sortir de la pièce, une lueur maléfique dans les yeux.

Derek et Stiles se contentèrent de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment. La bouche de Derek était légèrement entrouverte et Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer quand les yeux de l'alpha se promenèrent sur sa peau. Le son de la porte d'entrée qui claqua les fit sursauter.

Derek fût près de Stiles en une seconde, agenouillé à côté du canapé. Il leva les bras pour dénouer le ruban autour de sa bouche et Stiles remarqua que les mains de Derek tremblaient légèrement.

« Si elle t'a forcé à faire ça » commença Derek, semblant en colère.

« Non elle m'a pas forcé » coupa Stiles « Crois-moi, je l'aurais pas laissé faire »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Derek semblait perplexe mais il ne regardait pas Stiles dans les yeux, semblant plus intéressé par quelque chose au centre de sa poitrine « Pourquoi tu as accepté de faire ça ? »

« Parce qu'apparemment ça n'a que duré assez longtemps » dit Stiles en se tortillant sous le regard de Derek.

« Quoi ? » L'alpha leva enfin les yeux.

« Um » Stiles se lécha les lèvres, remarquant que Derek suivait ce mouvement du regard « Je crois qu'on rend tout le monde dingue à cause de la tension sexuelle et les regards langoureux qu'il y a entre nous »

« Oh » dit Derek, semblant légèrement peiné.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais me détacher pour qu'on en parle »

« Oui désolé » les joues de Derek se colorèrent légèrement alors qu'il détachait les jambes de Stiles suivi par ses mains.

Stiles se tourna pour poser ses pieds par terre et Derek s'assit sur ses talons pour lui laisser de la place.

« Et celui là ? » Stiles pointa du doigt le ruban toujours enroulé autour de sa talle.

« Je crois que je l'aime bien là où il est » répondit Derek, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Vraiment ? » Stiles pouvait sentir ses joues se réchauffer.

« Vraiment » dit Derek en s'avançant pour poser ses mains sur les jambes de Stiles.

« Donc il est possible que tu m'aimes bien, huh ? »

« Pas juste possible » Derek fit glisser ses mains un peu plus haut sur les jambes de Stiles, faisant se rapprocher leurs visages « Sans aucun doute »

« Ouais ? » chuchota Stiles en se penchant.

« Ouais » chuchota Derek en retour. Ses mains chaudes étaient posées sur les cuisses de Stiles et ses doigts remontèrent près de son boxer.

« Merci mon Dieu » dit Stiles avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Derek et d'attirer l'autre homme à lui pour l'embrasser.

Derek gémit puis poussa Stiles dans le canapé avant de grimper au dessus de lui, cheval sur l'adolescent et sans se séparer de ses lèvres. Derek fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Stiles et se réjouit intérieurement quand un frisson secoua le corps du plus jeune. Finalement, il posa sa main sur la joue de Stiles et continuèrent à s'embrasser.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Derek posa son front contre l'épaule de Stiles alors que celui-ci faisait courir ses mains dans les cheveux de l'alpha.

« C'est le meilleur des cadeaux de Noël » souffla Derek contre le cou de Stiles.

Stiles pouffa « Rappelle-moi de remercier Erica »

Derek rit avant d'embrasser Stiles de nouveau.

* * *

 **(1) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le Père Noël Secret c'est, dans un groupe de personne, piocher le nom de quelqu'un et lui offrir un cadeau de Noël.**

 **(2) Désolée pour les gros mots, je ne fais que traduire.**

 **(3) Devoirs d'école et PAS devoirs : obligations.**

 **(4) Je suis allée voir l'épisode car dans la trad il dit 'Don't be such a Sourwolf' comme dans la série. Mais j'ai pas aimé le 'caca garou' de la VF donc j'ai préféré laisser Sourwolf dans la trad. Et puis avouons le Sourwolf c'est LE surnom de Derek donc autant le laisser tel qu'il est. J'espère que ça vous a pas dérangé.**

 **(5) Oui je sais que loup garou et argent ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Peut-être une inattention de l'auteure. Je ne fais que traduire mes loulous.**

' _« Allison ? J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant ! »…_

 _« Code rouge, code rouge ! J'ai besoin de toi maintenant ! »…_

 _« Peter, éloigne-toi d'Isaac tout de suite… »…_

 _« Qu'est-ce que… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

 _« BANDE DE TRAITRES ! »…_

 _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?'_

 **MWAHAHAH du mystère, j'adore !**

 **Quels sont vos pronostics sur cette prochaine trad ?**


End file.
